


Learning to Love Many

by harryfansuper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Underage Sex, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryfansuper/pseuds/harryfansuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry arrives at Hogwarts he has three friends. A genius, A seer, and An Ice Queen. Follow Harry as he learns to love these three and more. Harry/Harem M/F and F/F and multi. I know it's a bad summary just bear with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I’m starting this story because I’ve hit a major block on my other story due to the turn that rp took. This is a story that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Let me say this up front. I read a ton of Harry/Harem stories and lots of Dumbledore bashing stories. If this sounds like any of the other stories it’s because I got inspiration from them. I will not try to steal from any of these stories and if it sounds like I am please let me know. The only original character will be my muggle born from America Sarah Bates. She will be a seer. There will not be a seer Luna in this story. There will be perceived Ron bashing in this story. This is not my intention. I am writing Ron how I think he’d behave if Harry was in Slytherin. I actually love Ron but cannot paint him in a good light due to the story. Anyway anything you recognize from cannon HP belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story. One more thing this is Harry/Harem. It will have sex in it between a man and woman and at times between women. If you don’t like that don’t even start reading this fan fiction. Up until now it is completely cannon. I am starting when Harry finds a compartment. Now on with the story.  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
Harry sits in the empty compartment staring out the window onto Platform 9 ¾ watching everyone board the Hogwarts Express when there is a knock on the compartment door. He turns to look when the door is opened by a pretty blonde with a calculating but cold look on her face. With her is a brunette with a dreamy expression with a steel look in her eyes.  
The blonde asks “can we sit with you? Everywhere else nearby is filled with older students.” Harry nods silently before turning to look back out the window. The girls stow their trunks before sitting down. The brunette looks at Harry before saying “hello my name is Sarah Bates. The blonde is Daphne Greengrass. May we know you’re name?”   
Harry looks at her startled before saying “my name is Harry Potter. It’s nice to meet you Sarah and Daphne” Daphne shows as flicker of surprise before hiding it again. Sarah smiles “nice to meet you Harry Potter. I’m assuming you already know what house you want to be in. I’m from America so this whole house thing is new to me. According to Daphne I’ll probably go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I think I’d do good in Slytherin as well.”   
Harry just stares at her for a second. He is surprised that she didn’t recognize who he was. “Well I figure I’ll go into Gryffindor like my parents and cause of the fact I defeated Voldemort.” Sarah stares at him blankly. In America they aren’t taught about Voldemort. He was an English problem only.   
Daphne stares at Harry before saying “you defeating the Dark Lord could land you in any house. I know I’m going into Slytherin because that’s the only house for me. Any other house I’d be persecuted in” As she says this the train starts to move and there is yet another knock on the door.   
Sarah opens it to reveal Ron Weasley. He looks in and smiles “bloody hell it is true. You are Harry Potter. My name is Ron. Ron Weasley. You need to come with me. You don’t need to be sitting in the same compartment as these filthy snakes. Their nothing but trouble. The whole lot of them is evil.” Harry just stares at Ron while Daphne looks indifferent.   
Harry finally says “no thanks. I’m quite happy where I am thank you” Ron just stares before stalking away. He can’t believe the Boy-Who-Lived would rather sit with a bunch of snakes over him. He wasn’t worried though. He knew when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with him that everything would work itself out.   
Harry looks at the two girls and says “I’m so sorry about that. I have no clue who he was but he had no right to say that type of stuff to you”  
Daphne just sniffs in indifference before replying “you better get used to things like that Harry. No one will approve of you hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins unless you get sorted with us. Then they’ll just call for a resort. You’re the Boy-Who-Lived. You’re expected to be the perfect light boy like you’re parents and go into Gryffindor.” Sarah just hums to herself smiling like she knows something they don’t.   
Harry frowns “no one is going to tell me who I can or can’t be friends with. I will be who I want to be and no one else. I’d like to see anyone try and stop me.” Daphne smiles in approval of his statement before leaning back against the seat.  
“You’re not going to make many friends with that attitude but I don’t mind it. I find it very interesting. I can’t wait to see you take on Hogwarts” She is already composing a letter to her father in her head. She knows he will love to hear that Harry isn’t in Dumbledore’s pocket like they all feared. Maybe there was hope for Harry yet.   
At this point the door of the compartment is open yet again. A bushy haired girl is standing there. “Have any of you seen a toad. A boy a couple compartments down lost his” She has a bossy tone to her voice.   
Sarah smiles at her “no we haven’t seen a toad but we’ll let you know if we do” Her tone is dreamy again like she wasn’t being serious about the situation. The girl frowns thinking Sarah is making fun of her.   
“My name is Hermione by the way. I’m the first witch in my family. I’ve tried a lot of magic from the books and I’m fairly good at it. Have any of you tried any of the magic yet” Sarah smiles happy. Finally another witch like her.   
“I wish I could have. I’m also the first in my family to have magic. I’m from America though and we aren’t allowed to do magic in front of muggles. Not even our family so I haven’t tried any magic yet.” Hermione and Sarah strike up a conversation that lasts the rest of the ride while Harry goes back to looking out the window and Daphne pulls out Witch Weekly and begins to read it.  
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
Well here’s chapter one. I know it’s slow but I want to introduce the four main characters I want to focus on at the moment. Yes more girls are going to be added besides these three but I’m starting it slow. He’s only 11 right now lol. Anyway please review and don’t flame. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well as a Beta.


	2. Chapter Two

The group continues in their individual activities until there is an announcement they are nearing Hogwarts. Harry takes his robes out of his trunk before saying “I’m going to go change in the bathroom so you guys can change here”  
He then leaves the compartment to let the ladies change. Daphne watches after him confused not used to boys showing so much courtesy to women in private before changing quickly. Hermione and Sarah don’t pay any attention to it continuing there discussion about books they’ve read both muggle and wizard as they change. Once Daphne has changed she joins in on the discussion commenting on some of the wizarding books she has read that the other girls mention as well as books that she think they might like.   
Harry joins them a little while later and they arrive at Hogwarts. They immediately leave their carriage and get caught up in the crowd of kids leaving the train. Harry reaches out for Sarah’s hand so as not to lose her in the crowd. Sarah grabs Hermione who takes the clue and grabs Daphne’s. They stay linked until they get off the train and over to Hagrid who is calling for the first years. Harry greets Hagrid before following the rest of the first years down to the boats. The group of friends take one boat for themselves much to the dismay of Ron who is forced to share a boat with a pudgy shy looking kid that’s clutching a toad, a quiet red head, and an African who is looking around curiously.   
The boats start to move and as they go around the corner the children gets their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. Many of the children pure blood and muggle born alike gasp at the majesty of the castle. When they reach the docks near Hogwarts the kids pile out ready to get up to the castle. Hagrid leads the children up to the castle doors before knocking on the door. It is opened by McGonagall who leads the children inside.  
She stops at the door outside the Great Hall and turns to face the students. “In just a moment you will be sorted into your houses. Here at Hogwarts we have four houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house is your home. Your house mates are your family. Your good behavior earns your house points. Bad behavior causes your house to lose points. Now wait here while I announce you’re arrival”   
The kids begin to gossip and talk as she leaves. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, and Sarah stay together wondering how they’ll be sorted. Daphne says “According to my father something looks through our character and places us according to that”   
The others accept this because it’s more believable then some of the stories they are hearing. Ron is telling the pudgy shy kid that they have to fight a troll. The kid looks scared and backs up bumping into Hermione. He stutters out an apology before spotting Harry. “Harry... Harry Potter is that you” Harry nods not sure why this kid knows who he is. “My name is Neville Longbottom. You’re my god brother”  
Harry looks shocked he didn’t know he had a god brother. His aunt and uncle had told him his family was dead. Before Harry can question Neville an arrogant looking blonde comes over. He sneers at Harry “I guess the rumors are true. Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. A piece of advice. Make sure you don’t hang out with the wrong sort. You never know when someone is just using you. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. If you ever want help knowing the difference just come talk to me. I’ll be more than happy to help.”   
Before Harry can reply McGonagall comes back and leads the first years into the Great Hall. They see four tables each with a different banner over it. On the far left is Slytherin, middle left is Hufflepuff, middle right Ravenclaw, and far right is Gryffindor. In the front of the hall there is a dais with a stool on it. On the stool is a tattered old hat. A couple steps up from there is the teacher’s table. The entire school stares at the hat who opens his mouth and starts to sing.   
'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,   
your top hats sleek and tall,   
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindor’s apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff   
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where you'll meet your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For a Thinking Cap.'  
Once the hat is finished the students and teachers start clapping quickly followed by the first years. Now McGonagall takes out a scroll and calls the first name “Abbot Hannah” the small girl goes up and gets placed in Hufflepuff. The sorting continues with the first of the group being called “Bates Sarah” she skips up to the stool as the students snicker.   
She puts the hat on her head and sits there for a minute. Then suddenly the hat starts to laugh loudly startling everyone. The students start to whisper among themselves. Even the seventh years looks confused. They’ve never seen anything like this before at a sorting. The teachers at the table look worried. This had only happened once before and they swore to never speak of THAT day ever again. As Dumbledore starts to stand the Hat yells out ‘Tell them Ms. Bates what you know’


	3. Chapter Three

The entire school is staring at Sarah with the Sorting Hat on her head. Dumbledore watches her not sure on how to stop her from doing anything. Sarah’s eyes glow white and her voice grows deeper when she starts to say  
“The one betrayed by his light protector arrives to reveal the darkness.   
He surrounds himself by the best of the founders.   
He will return the ways of magic to the original and topple the light and dark king.   
The one betrayed by his light protector arrives to reveal the darkness.”   
When Sarah finishes speaking the hall is silent for a minute before it erupts into whispers. The sorting hat silents the students by announcing that Sarah is to go into Slytherin. Dumbledore fumes as McGonagall announces “Bones, Susan.”  
The redhead girl that was stuck in the boat with Ron walks up to the stool. After a couple seconds the hat announces Hufflepuff. Six more students are sorted into the various houses before the next in the group is called.   
“Granger, Hermione” Hermione goes up to the stool and sits down. In her head she hears ‘very interesting. The mind of a Ravenclaw but the ambition of a Slytherin. Where to put you where to put you. Your friends will need you in both houses. Where do you want to go Ms. Granger’? Hermione thinks for a moment before thinking ‘Ravenclaw’. ‘Very good choice Ms. Granger. You will do well there.’ The hat announces Ravenclaw and Hermione walks over to her new house smiling at harry hopefully. He smiles back fully intending to continue his friendship with her no matter what anyone else thinks about it.   
Then McGonagall continues with “Greengrass, Daphne.” Daphne adopts her mask before approaching the stool. She puts the hat on and the hat immediately says Slytherin. Daphne goes to join Sarah as the Slytherin table.   
Next up is Neville who goes to put on the hat. ‘A very interesting mind you have Mr. Longbottom. You have been told to join Gryffindor to honor your parents but you have the loyalty of Hufflepuff. I think you know where you’re going Mr. Longbottom. You will be happier.’ The hat announces Hufflepuff causing the teachers and students to gasp. They all figured Neville would follow his parents into Gryffindor. Neville smiles and joins Susan and Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.   
A little while later Draco is called up and is also immediately sorted into Slytherin. He smirks at Harry before joining his friends at the Slytherin table.   
Finally Harry is called up after a set of Indian twins are sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. When McGonagall calls his name the hall irrupts into whispers. It’s the Harry Potter. So of the more intelligent students wonder if he’s the one that Sarah girl was talking about. Harry sits on the stool and the Hat immediately is intrigued. ‘Well well. Mr. Potter has finally arrived at Hogwarts. Now where to put you. You would do well in Slytherin but everyone expects you to go into Gryffindor. Where do you want to go Mr. Potter’ Harry immediately thinks ‘Slytherin?’ The house chuckles before announcing Slytherin. The hall is quiet before there is an uproar at the Gryffindor table. Harry ignores everyone and joins Daphne and Sarah at the Slytherin table. The sorting ends with the African Dean Thomas joining Gryffindor followed by Ron.  
Once the sorting ends Dumbledore stands and says “dig in.” the food appears and the feast begins. The students at the Slytherin table mostly ignoring Harry to talk to him in the common room. They are not like the Gryffindors. They can wait for their information.  
Harry looks at Daphne and asks quietly “will I still be able to hang out with Hermione and talk to Neville even though we’re not in the same house.” She thinks for a second before answering. “It’d have to be in the library and outside because most people don’t interact outside their house except for family. You being you though will most likely be able to get away with it” Sarah dreamily eats her food much to the amusement of the upper years.   
The three friends talk amongst themselves for the rest of the feast. When the feast is over Dumbledore stands to make his speech.   
“Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students should remember that there is no magic in the corridors as well as a list of other items that can be found in Mr. Flinch’s office. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students because of the dangers it presents. We have one new teacher this year. Professor Quirell is our new DADA professor for the year. Lastly the third floor corridor is off limits to all on pain of death. Now off to your dormitories.”   
He claps his hands and the hall erupts into movement and noise. The Slytherins stand quietly and walk out of the hall. The first years not knowing what else to do follow them.


	4. Chapter Four

The first years follow the older students out of the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws head up the stairs to their separate towers while the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins head down the stairs. They walk together for a while but eventually the Hufflepuffs make a right while the Slytherins make a left going deeper into the bowels of the castle.   
Eventually the older kids stop in front of a painting. The painting depicts the Garden of Eden. The snake looks up at the Prefects and the Prefect says “Bloody Baron.” The snake hisses before the painting opens. Harry swears he heard the snake say “enter” but since no one else said anything he keeps his mouth shut.   
The Prefects lead the first years into the common room which is decorated in a silver and green motif. The walls are silver while the lights give off a green tint. The couches are mainly green with silver pillows even the fire looks like its green. The common room could easily fit the entirety of Slytherin house in it comfortably. Once all the first years have entered the prefects turn to face them. The older boy speaks first.   
“Welcome first years to the House of Slytherin. My name is Adrian Pucey and my counterpart is Eliza Turnpike. We are your guides for the first couple months of school. You have been sorted into the most hated house in Hogwarts. Because of this you will stick together. You will go to meals together and you will go to classes together. If you have to go somewhere by yourself always have at least two other people with you. Girls always have a male present regardless of what the other houses think of this. It is for your safety. Our Head of House is Potions Master Severus Snape. His door is always open to you. If you need something go to him first. If you are injured go to him. Unless forced to by a teacher refrain from going to the hospital wing. The matron does not heal Slytherins to full health if she can help it. It will be even worse this year because people will think we have stolen and corrupted the Boy Who Lived. Watch your backs for hexes from the Gryfindors.”   
As Adrian says this the entirety of the first years turn to look at Harry who looks a little panicked at this statement.   
“Why are you guys looking at me like that? I’m nothing special.”   
“I’d beg to differ Mr. Potter” a voice drawls lazily. The first years turn and see that the professor with the greasy hair and hooked nose has just walked in.   
“I am your Head of House Professor Snape as I’m sure Mr. Pucey has told you. As he said I will always be here to help if you’re in need and it seems like Mr. Potter is in need of my help now so Mr. Pucey please finish while I take Mr. Potter here and explain to him why his presence here will lead to violence from the other houses.”  
Adrian nods and Professor Snape looks at Harry. “Follow me Mr. Potter.” Harry gulps and nods before following Professor Snape out of the room. Adrian looks at the remaining Slytherins.   
“So for your first four years girls and guys are required to sleep separately. There are wards up in place around the rooms so that boys and girls can’t go into the others room. If you want to hang out stay in the common room or go to the library. When your fifth year starts we will assume you know what you are doing and allow you to have co-ed rooms if you wish. There are two per room unless more of you request a bigger room. If you make the request make sure you can provide a good reason for needing a bigger room. There is always a seventh year Slytherin in the library for your help and all older Slytherins are available for help but remember all help comes at a price. That being said if you are getting abused or hurt by an upper year Slytherin report them to Professor Snape immediately. We do not tolerate inter house bullying or prejudice. You are a Slytherin first regardless of blood. Because of the persecution from the other houses they are fair game for pranks or bullying. The only rule is don’t get caught. If you get caught we will not protect you from punishment. Now go on and get to bed. Be in the common room by 8:00 to go down to breakfast tomorrow morning.”   
At this Adrian and Eliza go and sit in front of the fire. They are open to help but they want the first years to figure out things by themselves. Daphne and Sarah look at each other wondering if Harry is okay.   
HPHPHPHPHPHP  
Meanwhile Professor Snape leads Harry to his office which he can access from the common room.   
“Take a seat Mr. Potter” Harry sits in a chair in front of the desk while Snape sits behind it. For a long while Snape just stares at Harry not quite sure what to think. Harry squirms a little under his gaze. Finally Professor Snape says   
“Are you trying to make me believe that you know nothing about your family or your fame Mr. Potter because according to the Headmaster you have been training at a secure facility under Mad Eye Moody. Are you calling the Headmaster a liar Mr. Potter?”   
Harry just stares at Professor Snape not sure what to say. Why was the Headmaster lying about him much less to a complete stranger?   
He finally says “I’m sorry Professor Snape but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They never told me I was a wizard. They said my parents died in a car crash. Hagrid was the first person to tell me I was a wizard.”   
Snape is mentally hexing Dumbledore into next week. What was he thinking letting Harry Potter grow up with Muggles? The old man has finally gone senile. He could already imagine the backlash when this got out. The purebloods would go nuts when they found out. Professor Snape sighs before asking the fatal question   
“What do you know about your past Harry?”   
Harry shrugs before asking “just that I defeated a dark lord called Voldemort after he killed my mum and dad at age one. That’s it” Snape sighs and reaches for a bottle of scotch this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter Five

Harry just stares at Snape as he pours himself a shot of scotch. Snape downs the shot before leaning back in his chair to study Harry. Harry huffs frustrated before finally saying. “What is such a big deal about my parents dying? I don’t understand”  
Snape sighs rubbing his temple before snapping out “I will explain as long as you promise to not interrupt me. Do we have a deal?” Harry thinks for a second before nodding. Snape pours another shot of scotch before he starts his story.  
“When you’re parents left school they left some of the most popular Head Boy and Girls to come through Hogwarts in a very long time. They were immediately given jobs within the ministry. Your Father James became an auror along with his best friend Sirius Black. Your mother started work as an Unspeakable because of her skills in potions and charms. A year after leaving Hogwarts they got married. It was the event of the wizarding world at the time. The reason is because your father was at that time Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. This means he could trace magic back to the time of merlin in his family tree. Your mother was a Muggle born much like some of your friends are and what you basically are Mr. Potter. This means they are first generation wizards. A pure blood lord marrying a muggle born is almost unheard of. It made your parents targets to most of the purebloods and the Dark Lord Voldemort. About three months later your mother discovered she was pregnant with you. At this point you’re parents began to get death threats”   
Harry’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything allowing Snape to continue.   
“At this point the Headmaster suggested you’re parents go into hiding. They were not heard about or from until the Halloween night the year after you turned one. At this point we all heard that they had been killed by Voldemort and betrayed by their best friend Sirius. Another friend of your parents Peter Pettigrew tracked down Sirius Black to try and bring him in. Sirius just laughed as he killed Pettigrew and was carted off to Azkaban. The Headmaster announced to the public that you were being cared for and when you turned eight Alastair Moody began to train you. Moody corroborated everything the Headmaster said and gave progress on your training. Do you understand now why we are all so surprise by your behavior in the common room?”   
As Snape was talking Harry’s eyes are getting wider and his temper is getting closer to its breaking point. He manages to control his voice as he asks,   
“What right does Dumbledore have to lie about me and my life. I lived in a cupboard for ten years. Ten years! I just want to” Harry’s voice fails him as he tries not to storm off and kill the meddling old headmaster. Snape watches amused as Harry struggles to control his temper. He then leans forward to grab Harry’s face to make Harry look at him.   
“Mr. Potter please control yourself. I can help you learn everything you need to know about your parents and your heritage. Some of the other Slytherins when I tell them to will help you learn everything you need to know about being Heir Potter. You will take this seriously”   
Harry nods still fuming. Snape smiles,  
“Keep your anger. It will help you focus better”  
Harry nods again before standing, “Can I go join my friends now” Snape smirks amused and nods. Harry storms out of the office and into the common room where Daphne and Sarah are waiting with some of the other Slytherins Draco among them.   
Harry doesn’t even try to hide his anger when he storms over to Sarah and Daphne. Sarah is just smiling while Daphne has worry in her eyes while her face is blank. Harry quietly relays what happens. Sarah gives him a hug,   
“Don’t worry Harry. Everything will turn out for the best. Trust me.” Harry nods and smiles some trusting Sarah’s words. Daphne stays silent throughout the story but anyone who knows her can tell she is barely controlling her anger and worry.   
Draco sees the signs and walks over to them. Harry glares as Draco approaches the group but doesn’t say anything. Draco stops in front of Harry.   
“Potter what’s got your knickers in a twist.” Harry growls.  
“None of your fucking business Malfoy. Go away” Malfoy smirks not moving anywhere. Harry growls before sighing knowing he’s been a jerk to Malfoy even though he doesn’t deserve it.   
“Sorry Malfoy. My talk with Professor Snape didn’t go as planned. I’m just going to bed.” Harry walks away from the group and approaches the two prefects in front of the fire place. He talks to them for a second before heading towards the stairs to go to his room. Daphne just looks at Sarah who is smiling happily.   
“Sarah what just happened?” Sarah smirks before answering,   
“Harry found out what he needs to know for now. Snape will be able to help him with the rest. He’ll be fine.” Daphne nods trusting Sarah in this matter. They head up the stairs to the only empty girl’s room left to get some sleep to start their time at Hogwarts tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning the Slytherin first years gather downstairs at eight o’clock waiting for the Prefects to escort them downstairs to breakfast. As they wait Harry, Daphne and Sarah are talking softly to each other.   
“Daphne I need you and Sarah to cover for me while I go talk to Hermione and Neville. I promised I’d meet with them to figure out a place we can talk. Can you please do that for me?” Daphne thinks for a moment before nodding. She doesn’t like that Harry’s going off by himself but knows she can’t stop him. Sarah is smiling happily not at all worried about what is going on.  
“We can do that for you Harry just watch your back. We don’t need the Gryfindors kidnapping.” Harry nods understanding Daphne’s concern.   
“I’ll be careful Daphne. Just tell them I forgot something and I’ll be back later.” Daphne nods. At this the first years are led out of the common room by Adrian. Malfoy and his crew watch Harry, Daphne, and Sarah as they walk up to the Great Hall. After a couple minutes Harry whispers something to Daphne and Sarah before turning and heading back towards the common room. Draco raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. He’s curious to see how Harry reacts. His father would be very interested in everything that has happened so far.   
Harry walks away for a couple minutes before turning back and following the other first years from a distance to find his way to the Great Hall but still be far enough away to find Neville and Hermione. As he gets closer to the Great Hall he runs into the Hufflepuff first years. He spots Neville and joins him.   
“Hey Neville. How was your first night as Hogwarts?” Neville jumps a little not noticing Harry joining him.   
“Oh hey Harry. It was okay. The prefects were really nice and helpful.” Harry smiles.   
“That’s good. I was wondering if we could meet somewhere after class to hang out and talk” Neville nods and thinks for a second.   
“Let’s just meet at the library. I think it’d be the easiest.” Harry nods.   
“Okay see you there.” Harry slips away from the other students to find Hermione. Hermione is waiting outside the Great Hall for Harry. Harry smiles before walking up to her.   
“Hey Hermione. How was last night in Ravenclaw?” She jumps turning to look at him before smiling.   
“God Harry. Don’t scare me like that. And last night was good. I also asked the prefects and they said the library would be a good place to meet up.” Harry smiles happy for Hermione.   
“That’s awesome. We were already planning on meeting there after class if you’ll be willing to join us.” Hermione nods before they go into the Great Hall. They go their separate ways Harry to the Slytherin Table and Hermione to the Ravenclaw table. Harry slips into the seat Daphne saved between herself and Sarah. When Harry sits down Daphne gives him a look asking if everything was good. Harry gives a small nod before he starts to eat breakfast. Draco is sitting across the table from Harry with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Draco waits for Harry to finish loading up his plate before talking.   
“So Potter what did you forget this morning that made you ignore instructions and wonder away from the group. Or did you think because you’re the Boy who lived that the rules don’t apply to you.” Draco really doesn’t care what Harry answers he just wants to see how Harry responds. If Harry responds the way most people would respect then he definitely was sorted into the wrong house. Although if Harry showed a sense of discreetness that means something is definitely up. Meanwhile Harry is buttering his biscuit like he doesn’t have a care in the world.   
“I just forgot a book. I’d rather not get on the wrong side of the Professors on the first day.” Harry then begins to eat his breakfast. Draco nods impressed with Harry’s diplomatic answer. Now Draco turns to Sarah.   
“Bates is not a name I am familiar with but I’m assuming you are a pureblood from America whose parents knew how good Hogwarts is and sent you here.” Sarah giggles before answering,   
“No I’m a muggle born from America. Let’s just say that my parents weren’t happy about my magic and put me out. The American Ministry found me and moved me to England to get me out of the American Muggle system. The Greengrass family was kind enough to take me in as a lodger until I become of age. The American ministry pays all my bills though. I am just at the Greengrass house for the summer and winter breaks until I turn seventeen. Daphne was kind enough though to teach me the proper way to act.” As Sarah is talking Draco’s face doesn’t change but his mind was racing. His father needed to know about this immediately. This might be something they need to implement for all muggleborns. He would have never guessed that Sarah was anything but a pureblood.  
Harry hadn’t heard this before but was better at hiding his shock. He was mainly relieved Sarah was saved from that environment unlike himself. He starts to frown as he thinks about the Dursley’s. Daphne notices his mood change and changes the subject to what order everyone thought the classes would be in and who they would have to share the class with. This subject carries them through breakfast. As the plates clear themselves Professor Snape comes down to hand out the schedules for the day.  
First is Potions with the Gryfindors followed by Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Then its lunch with Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws after. Then they have the rest of the day off for study. The other first years cheer seeing the schedule before getting ready to head down to potions. Harry, Daphne, and Sarah follow their lead before heading down to the dungeon classroom. This is one of the classes Harry is looking forward to the most. He’s great at cooking and potions doesn’t look that much different. The Slytherin first years wait outside the classroom for the Gryfindors and Professor to show up.


	7. Chapter Seven

Professor Snape opens the door to the classroom to let the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years into their dungeon class room.   
“Take a seat class. It doesn’t matter which one you sit in because you won’t be in them for that long.” The Slytherin sit on one side while the Gryfindors sit on the other side. Snape goes towards the front and starts to call roll. As he runs down the list he doesn’t pause until he reaches Harry’s name.   
“Harry Potter. Our newest celebrity. Where he belongs.” Harry just looks at Snape confused but chooses not to comment. Snape then continues to call roll. When he’s done he starts his speech. “In this class there will be no using your wand. This class studies the delicate art of potion making. In this class you can learn to bottle fame even brew death. As long as you pay attention. Mr. Weasley what are the main components of a calming drought.”   
Ron looks up at Professor Snape. “How am I supposed to know that?” Snape sneers at Ron.   
“Well if you had opened your book at all you would know. That is your potion for today. I will now put you in pairs. Do not move seats until I have called out everyone’s name” Snape unrolls a scroll and starts to pair people together. Harry is paired with Draco, Daphne with Parvati, Sarah with Lavender, and Ron with Crabbe. When everyone is paired up Snape closes the scroll.   
“You may now begin. You have until the end of class to complete the Calming Draught. Begin.” The class moves to gather the ingredients. Draco goes to grab the ingredients while Harry looks over the book. He hopes that Draco knows what he’s doing because Harry is really confused. When Draco comes back he spreads out the ingredients. Harry looks at what Draco laid out and then back at Draco.   
“Draco please tell me you know what to do because I’m so lost.” Draco looks surprised but hides it really quickly.   
“Sure chop this up” Draco pushes over some leaves and a knife. Harry starts chopping the ingredients and Draco begins working on the potion. They follow this system the rest of the class. Draco tells Harry what to do and Harry does it. Near the end of class Draco bottles the potion and turns the potion into Snape. He then starts to clean up the area telling Harry what he needs to do. Then they leave the classroom when Snape dismisses them. Draco pulls Harry to the side once they left the classroom. “What gives Potter? How do you not how to do that potion? According to the Prophet you can brew much more advanced potions then this.” Harry looks at Draco shocked.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t ever brewed a potion in my life. I just found out about magic when I got my letter. What do you mean the Prophet has been saying stuff about me? What is the Prophet?” Harry looks at Draco really confused as he says this. Draco studies Harry for a minute before frowning.   
“You really didn’t know about magic until you go your letter? Where were you?” Harry sighs tired of this question.   
“With my aunt and uncle. There muggles” Draco gapes at this. He can’t believe that The Harry Potter was raised by muggles. This is the pure bloods worst fear came true. A wizard child stuck with muggles not knowing about their culture or family.   
“You mean that the Harry Potter was raised by muggles!!!” Harry just nods not sure what the big deal is. Draco just looks at Harry before grabbing his hand and dragging Harry away. Draco heads to the Slytherin common room still dragging Harry behind him. Once at the common room entrance Draco mumbles the password and the painting opens. Draco leads Harry to his room not slowing his face at all as you heads up the stairs. Draco sits at his desk when he enters his room and starts writing ignoring Harry. After a couple minutes Harry gets frustrated.   
“What is going on Draco?” Draco looks up at Harry.   
“I’m writing to my father. You should have been put with your god parents not muggles. Never muggles. Something is going on so I’m letting him know so he can figure out what is going on.” Harry thinks about what Draco said and nods.   
“Okay that makes sense. Thank you for helping me” Draco nods before returning to his letter. Harry sits on the bed and waits for Draco to finish.


	8. Chapter Eight

Daphne and Sarah listen as Professor Snape calls out the name of the partners for the day. When their partners’ names are called out they move as to not cause an argument with the Gryffindor girls they are paired with. Parvati and Lavender are surprised but don’t argue with the two Slytherin girls. When Professor Snape tells the class to begin Daphne turns to Parvati.   
“Would you rather gather ingredients or prepare the Cauldron Ms. Patil.” Parvati studies Daphne not sure why Daphne is adopting a formal tone for the conversation. She eventually replies in the same tone   
“I will go gather ingredients Ms. Greengrass while you prepare our cauldron.” Daphne nods before she goes to grab her cauldron. Still confused Parvati goes and gets the ingredients needed for the Calming Draught from the pantry. Daphne wipes down the cauldron before filling it with water. She then starts the flame and sets the cauldron on top. At this time Parvati is back with the ingredients. Daphne silently begins chopping the ingredients needed while the water heats. Parvati follows Daphne’s lead and begins to pound and crush the ingredients that needed to be. At the appropriate time Daphne hands Parvati the spoon before she adds the first of the ingredients.   
Parvati begins to stir as Daphne adds everything in the correct order at the correct time. They finish their potion after Harry and Draco. Daphne bottles the potion as the two boys leave the classroom. She is worried about Harry but trusts Draco not to do anything stupid at this time. She waits for Professor Snape to come over. When he does she hands over the completed and bottled potion. Snape picks up the potion and expects it before looking at the two girls.   
“E pack up and clean up your station. When you are done you are free to go.” Daphne nods and looks at Parvati.   
“I’ll clean the cauldron if you can clean up the station Ms. Patil.” Parvati nods before she starts to clean up the ingredients and knives. Daphne takes the cauldron over to the cleaning station before getting to work. She thinks about the lesson and decides it wouldn’t be that bad to have to work with Parvati the whole semester. At least Parvati seemed to know what she was doing and wasn’t a complete imbecile. Parvati also seemed to know the protocol of purebloods which was surprising but then again she is a noble family even if she is from India.   
When Daphne finishes cleaning cauldron she returns to the station to help Parvati. Parvati is done so they both pack up their books and leave. Parvati gently grabs Daphne’s arm as they leave.   
“I don’t understand why you were so nice to me. You’re a Slytherin and I’m a Gryffindor.” Since Parvati looks so confused Daphne decides to answer the girl.   
“We were in a potion lab Ms. Patil. That is not the place for a petty rivalry. Accidents happen when you let feelings get involved. I did enjoy working with you though and look forward to continuing our partnership.” After she finishes she doesn’t give the girl time to reply as she heads back to the common room. They have some time before the next class and she wants to know what is up with Harry and Draco.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
As Sarah moves over to Lavender’s table she notices Lavender start to sneer. She didn’t expect anything else but it still hurt that Lavender already had an opinion of her without knowing who she was or anything about her. When Professor Snape says to begin Sarah looks and Lavender.   
“I’m afraid I don’t know what we’re supposed to do. Do you have any idea on what we need to do first?” Lavender studies Sarah suspiciously not sure what to think of this statement. Eventually Lavender nods before replying,   
“Yes I’ll go gather the ingredients you fill the cauldron with water” Sarah smiles and nods before doing as told. Lavender goes to gather the ingredients not sure what to think of the Slytherins admission. She’s never heard of a Slytherin admitting they don’t know anything. Her older brother who was in Slytherin defiantly never did. She quickly gathers the ingredients before returning to the station. Lavender notices Sarah sitting on a stool waiting for Lavender to return.   
Lavender lays out the ingredients waiting for Sarah to do something. Sarah grabs the first ingredients and begins to prepare them as the book instructed. She knows which is which thanks to the pictures the book supplies but isn’t sure where to go from there. Lavender nods now thinking that Sarah was using her to do all the hard work. She decides to roll with it if only not to bring down the ire of their Professor. They slowly but surely put together the potion and finish with the rest of the class.   
They follow everyone else’s lead and cleans everything up at their station. The two girls leave the class room to head to their separate classes. Sarah is really sad that Lavender didn’t warm up to her. As they worked Sarah had tried multiple times to start up conversations with the Gryffindor girl and it fell through every time.   
As Lavender heads to her next class she starts to take apart Sarah’s every action. She noticed multiple times that the Slytherin girl looked lost as they worked but other times she looked extremely confident in her actions. The girl was even more of a mystery then Slytherins usually are from what she’s heard. Sarah smiles as she enters the confident that she knows Lavender’s place in the future of the school.


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry looks up as Daphne enters the common room. Daphne looks at Draco confused before turning to Harry.   
“What happened in there Harry?” she asks confused. Harry smiles,   
“Draco wanted to know why I didn’t know how to do potions. I told Draco the truth and now he’s writing to his father.” Daphne raises her eyebrows in shock looking over at Draco confused.  
“Do you think that is a good idea Draco?” Daphne asks staring at Draco intently. Draco looks up from his letter a little confused.   
“My father would want to know that Dumbledore lied to everyone about Harry’s education. He needs to know.” Daphne stares at Draco in amazement.   
“You were going to tell your father a former death eater that the boy who lived is weak and untrained. Are you crazy?” Harry looks offended by Daphne’s description of him. He starts to say something but the look on Daphne’s face stops him and he falls silent again. She returns her attention to Draco who is thinking hard about what Daphne said.   
“He wouldn’t do anything to Harry. He’d use the news to destroy Dumbledore not Harry.”   
“Can you promise me that Draco? If you tell him and he does destroy Harry I’m coming after you. Think long and hard before you send that later. Come one Harry we need to get to charms.” Harry nods standing. He doesn’t want to piss Daphne off while she looks like this. She looks scary. Daphne turns and leaves the common room. Harry looks back at Draco and shrugs in apology before following Daphne out. Draco smirks already thinking of a new plan as he puts the letter in the fire and going to join his classmates in charms.  
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
After charms is over Draco asks for Harry to stay back. Harry motions for Daphne and Sarah to stay as well. The two girls nod and do so. Draco leads the group to an empty classroom. He sits in an empty chair and looks at the three people.   
“I’ve been thinking about what Daphne said and I have an idea. My godfather professor Snape can help us. He has connections in the magic world that can help us. Also your father Daphne. Since your family has been neutral since the time of the founders people will listen to him without thinking that he’s trying to use Harry. I think we should have professor Snape tell your father and lead him in the direction we need him to go through to protect Harry.” Daphne thinks for a moment while Harry looks really confused.   
“I don’t understand though. Why do I need protecting? I’m just a boy. I don’t know anything. Someone please explain to me what is going on.” Harry looks between Daphne and Draco wanting someone to explain what the hell is going on. Sarah smiles before saying,   
“Harry the man that killed your parents had followers that will take any sign of weakness from you as proof that he was right and try to kill you for it.” Harry looks at Sarah,   
“thank you Sarah. Finally someone that makes sense around here.” Daphne rolls her eyes before turning back to Draco.   
“Your plan actually involved some though there Draco. Congratulations. Let’s do it. Shall we go talk to Professor Snape now?” Draco nods before the group walks down to the dungeons to find Professor Snape.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore’s office, Dumbledore is pacing thinking about his current predicament. His pawn is in the Slytherin house. This would not due. In Gryffindor no one would question him about his supposed training thinking his down playing his abilities due to his humility. In the Slytherin house they would question and poke holes in his plan. Especially if the death eater’s kids get involved.   
When their parents found out Harry would be attacked every other day. He needs to figure out a way to get Harry out of the snake pit. Why couldn’t the sorting hat just put him in Gryffindor like it was supposed to? What is he going to do now? There is no way Harry could survive in the snake pit as a muggle born. Speaking of muggle born what was with the American muggle born claiming to have a prophesy. Everyone knows that seers are only born into old families.   
Then she goes and gets sorted into Slytherin as well. What is going on this year? And now he has a Slytherin Harry with Voldemort running loose in the school. All of his plans are for naught. What is he to do? Dumbledore ponders this as he pours himself a shot of run to settle his nerves as he starts to re think his plans.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Ron fumes as he walks through the halls after his class is over. He can’t believe that traitor also knows as Harry Potter. Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor and be Ron’s best friend. Dumbledore promised Ron that Harry would be his best friend and they would share everything. Now Harry is a dirty rotten Snape. Rita Skeeter most be right. Only a dark lord could have defeated Voldemort. Harry is just now showing his dark roots. How else would he get into Slytherin? Unless the sorting hat made a mistake. That must be it. Harry is not evil. Ron is going to go and talk to Harry. Show him the error of his way. That’s what he’ll do. Ron walks off to find Harry determined to talk some sense into him.


	10. Chapter Ten

Draco, Harry, Daphne, and Sarah walk down to the dungeons in search for Professor Snape. They check his classroom first before heading to his office which is next door in the corridor. Draco knocks on the door. The students here Snape bark and enter before Draco opens the door. Snape looks up from the papers he is grading and sees the four first years. He scowls before putting down his pen,   
“can I help you.” Draco looks at Daphne. Her face is blank. She is expecting Draco to handle the problem. Draco nods before turning back to face Professor Snape.   
“Professor after class I stopped to talk to Potter to see why he was so helpless in potions class. What I discovered however is that Harry has been raised by muggles and knows nothing about this world.” Snape raises an eyebrow when Draco says this. On the outside the Professor is calm on the inside though he’s fuming. The headmaster promised that he would take care of lily’s son. The sad thing is that Snape is not surprised that Dumbledore would do this. He gestures for Draco to continue.   
“When I found out that Harry had not been raised by Moody like Dumbledore swore my first response was to tell my father. Daphne stopped me and managed to convince me that that wasn’t the best thing for me to do. We then decided to come talk to you. I know you have the sources to make sure that the truth of Harry’s upbringing is found out in the best way possible. Can you help us with this?” the four students look at Snape hopefully. Snape sighs and rubs his temple. He knew last night that Harry Potter was going to be a troublemaker but he didn’t expect this many problems and so quickly. Snape looks at the group before answering.   
“Fine. I will make sure that the appropriate people are informed of the headmaster’s failings. Now leave you have lunch to get to.” Harry smiles his thanks to Snape before the group leaves. Snape sighs again summoning a single glass of fire whiskey before drinking it. Then he stands. He knows exactly who to call first. He was not looking forward to telling Amelia Bones that her almost god son had been raised by muggles.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
The group leaves the professor’s office excited that he agreed to help them. Daphne turns to Draco and gives a rare smile.   
“Good job in there Draco. You did well. Do you think he’ll help us?” Draco nods immediately.   
“Yes I do. He’s my god father. He’ll do it for me.” Daphne nods.   
“Well then let’s get to lunch. We have class in an hour.” Sarah shakes her head.   
“You guys go without me. I’ll see y’all at class. I have… things to do.” She smiles her dreamy smile that has a mischievous side to it before skipping off. Harry just chuckles at Daphne’s and Draco’s confused faces.   
“Don’t worry about her. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Let’s just go eat.” The other two nods before they all start walking to lunch. As they walk Ron finds them.   
“Hey Harry. What’s up mate? Want to hang out and play chess later.” Ron says all of this while ignoring the other two Slytherins. Draco snarls and starts to move forward however Daphne stops him. She wants to see what Harry does to the brave or stupid Gryffindor. Harry just looks at Ron dumbfounded. He’s not sure what to say to the forward boy.   
“I’m sorry but I’m not your mate nor do I want to play chess with you. You were and continue to be mean to my friends. I don’t like jerks and you are one. Now please leave me alone.” Ron stares at Harry not believing what Harry is thinking.   
“But Harry they’re dirty Slytherin. They’re evil. You’re supposed to be my best mate not there’s. Look just go ask Dumbledore to put you in Gryffindor and we can forget this ever happened.” Harry stares at Ron before he starts to laugh.   
“Are you okay dude. They are not evil. They’re my friends. Now go away before I tell the professors you are harassing me and my friends.” Harry walks past Ron still laughing. Draco smirks before pushing past Ron to follow Harry. Daphne hangs back to warn Ron.   
“Listen Weasley. Leave Harry alone. Not everything Dumbledore told you is right. You might want to remember that before you lose all the respect you have in your house. Now bugger off.” Daphne walks away while Ron is still in shock from what the slimy Slytherin told him. She’s delusional. Dumbledore is the leader of the light. The good guys. He would never lie to anyone. The Slytherins must be trying to brainwash Harry into their way of thinking. He must tell the headmaster of this immediately.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Daphne hurries up to catch up with Harry and Draco. Draco is complimenting Harry on putting Weasley in his place when Daphne joins them. Harry looks at Draco before shaking his head.   
“Look Draco I don’t like him anymore than you do but we don’t need to make fun of him. Then we’d be stooping down to his level. Just ignore him and hopefully he’ll go away.” Draco frowns but nods. He thinks Harry is being too nice and Gryfindorish but isn’t willing to argue with him. The group walks into the great hall together. The first thing they notice is the absence of all the teachers. Draco smiles happy that all the teachers are gone. However Harry and Daphne frown.   
They wonder what’s wrong that’ll take all the teachers out of the Great Hall. They go and sit at the Slytherin table and look around the great hall. They notice the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws talks earnestly while the Gryfindors behave like its any normal day. Hermione and Neville look at the group at the Slytherin table worriedly. Harry shakes his head before he starts to eat. Daphne and Draco follow his lead. They assume that they will talk after lunch is over.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Once lunch is over Harry gets up from the Slytherin table and heads out of the Great Hall. Draco and Daphne immediately follow. Neville notices this from his place at the Hufflepuff table and follows a little while later once he has attracted Hermione’s attention from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione joins Neville once she exited the great hall. Harry leads the group to the library where he takes a seat in one of the lesser travelled library tables. The others join him. At this point Hermione realizes Sarah is missing. She decides to ask her Slytherin friends about it.   
“Hey Harry. Where is Sarah?” Harry looks at Hermione before he replies.   
“I don’t know but if I had to guess she’s wherever all the teachers are. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” He pauses waiting for his friends’ full attention before continuing. “This morning we had potions and I was paired with Draco. He noticed I was struggling and asked me about it after class. I told him about my muggle upbringing. I then found out that Dumbledore has been hiding this and lying to the wizarding world about this fact. We then went and talked to Snape about this. He promised to let the right people know about this fact. I was wondering if you could tell me more of what he’s been telling the wizarding world about me.” Harry is mainly looking at Neville and Draco hoping that their parents had told them something. Neville speaks up first.   
“He was telling the order of the phoenix which is the group he put together to fight the dark lord and his followers that he was making sure you were getting the training you needed to take down the dark lord which he insisted was not gone. He also said that you were with your wealthy cousins behind multiple wards with mad eye guarding you as a personal body guard.” Before Neville can continue Draco interrupts.   
“That matches what he told the ministry except he was trying to get permission for you to not even go to Hogwarts and be trained permanently by private tutors at the safe house. Fudge refused because he wanted you seen as a normal child and so he can have people try and convince you to join the ministry when you graduate. He’s already given you a basically guaranteed place within the auror academy when you graduate. Both Dumbledore and Fudge want you in their good graces to keep their influence and popularity up.” As Draco finishes up Hermione is thinking while Harry is fuming. He wants nothing more than to jump up and go give Dumbledore and Fudge a piece of his mind. He can’t believe that they would lie to the entire wizarding world just to make themselves look good. Before he can jump up Sarah skips into the library and joins them.   
“Hello everyone. What are y’all up too.” The group just looks at her not sure what to say about her ensemble. She is wearing a long white cloak with a black dress underneath. Her normal brown hair is an ethereal white that looks completely foreign and unnatural. Hermione is finally one to break the silence.   
“Sarah what happened to you?” Sarah looks confused for a second before laughing.   
“Oh you mean this. Our lovely headmaster tried to have me retract the prophecy I gave at the sorting. When I refused he tried to read my mind. My inner Seer defended me and I assumed my natural form. This will be permanent when I go through my inheritance at 16 but for now I only assume it when my mind is in danger. It will disappear in another hour.” She says this so calmly that the others don’t know how to respond finally Daphne shakes her head.   
“Why oh why did I have to find the weirdest people in the school to become my friends?” The others look at her. While her face is impassive her eyes are sparkling revealing the joking nature behind her comment. Harry is the first one to start chuckling followed by the rest of the group. Neville finally says through his laughter.   
“I guess we know where all the teachers were. I can’t imagine what Professor Snape said when he found out what Dumbledore did to Sarah.” This makes the group dissolve into giggles again. They continue to laugh until Madam Prince comes over and kicks them out of the library. They then realize that their next class is about to start. Draco, Daphne, Sarah, Harry, and Hermione run to Transfiguration class while Neville heads to Potions with Snape. When the group of Slytherins and Hermione reach the Transfiguration class they realize that they are actually right on time. When they enter the classroom they notice a cat on the desk. Most of them just assume that it is McGonagall’s familiar while Sarah smirks with hidden knowledge. They take seats near the front of the classroom and wait for McGonagall to enter. After a while of waiting Sarah finally just raises her hand. Everyone looks at her confused. She just smiles serenely staring straight at the cat on the class. To the amazement of everyone the cat jumps off the desk and turns into their missing professor.   
“How did you know that I was the cat Ms. Bates?” Sarah smiles before answering.   
“Because I have several cats at home and none of them sit that still no matter how smart they are. I had read about animageous in some of the books I bought and I made a logical assumption.” Professor McGonagall nods before awarding Slytherin 15 points and beginning her lesson.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After Transfiguration the group of kids head back to the library to meet up with Neville as soon as his classes are done. They go to one of the alcoves and claim a table. They see some of the other first years join them but they notice that the Slytherins and Ravenclaws dominate the library. There are only a couple of older Hufflepuffs and Gryfindors in there but there are not many younger years from the other two classes. After about a ten minute wait Neville enters the library and walks over to the table.   
“Hey guys. How was class with McGonagall?” he asks as he sits down between Hermione and Daphne. Harry smiles before answering.   
“It was good. Sarah figured out that McGonagall was an Animagus and earned Slytherin points.” Sarah blushes as Harry praises her. Daphne smiles when Sarah blushes.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. I think you’re the first person to ever guess that, and if others have you’re definitely the first muggleborns to do so. Even purebloods are surprised by the fact that she can do that. It is really hard to learn. You should be proud not embarrassed.” Sarah blushes even more from Daphne’s praise and hides her face in her hands. The group laughs at the girl’s embarrassment in a fun hearted way. After a couple of seconds Sarah starts to laugh as well. They laugh until they see Madam Prince heading in their direction and quickly stop. When they stop Madam Prince nods and walks away again. The kids quickly pull out their school books and begin to discuss the work they did that day and what it looks like they will be studying the next day. They discovered that Neville had the opposite schedule as them and so all the classes they had today Neville had the next day and vice versus. They decided that every day they were going to meet up and tell the others what they had learned in class that day. That way they will be ahead of the others and be able to impress their professors.   
They notice that the more they talk and discuss the more the Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects stare at them. They look around the library and realize that they are one of the only mixed house groups in the entire library. The only other one was a group of way older kids that were probably old childhood friends and it was a Hufflepuff Ravenclaw mix. From what the purebloods had heard from the older kids that was the best example of house unity there was and it really only applied after 5th year when all the classes are combined. Daphne and Draco watch the prefects almost daring them to come over and say something to them. They don’t care that Hermione and Neville aren’t in Slytherin. They were good friends and extremely smart. Draco is thinking that this is a great way to build a network for the future. Being friends with Heir Potter, Heir Longbottom, Heir Greengrass, a seer and an intelligent eager to learn Muggle born would be really useful in the future. Plus he really does like his new friends regardless of who they are. Finally the prefect from last night Adrian Pucey comes over.   
“Excuse me first years but why are you sitting with a Puff and Claw?” Harry looks at him strangely not sure what the problem is. Draco and Daphne sneer at him while Neville and Hermione look down worried they got there new friends in trouble. Sarah sensing the tension in the air answers for them.   
“Because Prefect Pucey we are working together to make sure we succeed in our classes to the best of our ability. We do not want to bring shame to the Slytherin house and plus doesn’t a person who is sly and ambitious use their abilities to surround themselves with the best of the best to make sure they succeed. Didn’t our founder himself work with three other people to build this school to get his agenda moved forward? Shouldn’t we as younger Slytherins follow the example of our founder?” She smiles serenely as she says this staring straight at the older man. Draco and Daphne smirk as they here Sarah’s answer. If anyone had doubts of her placement before they were put to rest at this moment. There was not a more Slytherin answer then that. Harry is gaping staring at Sarah not believing how she’s playing the prefect. Hermione and Neville are doing their best not to laugh at Adrian’s shocked face. Not sure what to say in response Adrian nods and walks away red faced. When he’s out of ear shot the group begins to laugh. They can’t believe that Sarah was the one that put the Prefect in his place.   
“That was bloody brilliant Sarah. You were definitely put in the right house.” Draco says between bouts of laughter. This time Madam Prince really did throw them out. They head to the Great Hall for dinner and split up to their different tables. The Slytherins notice that the prefects that come in after the group was glaring at them clearly upset. They however say nothing. They know the rules. No arguments outside the common room. They will solve the problem when they were back in the common room. The group of first years don’t notice and eat quickly before heading down to the common room to get ready for tomorrow. The prefects stand and follow them ready to explain the rules again to the first years. They did have a reputation to uphold in the Slytherin house after all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When Daphne, Harry, Draco, and Sarah reach the Slytherin common room they tell the serpent the password and enter the room. They head to a corner near the stairs and take control of a table. They lay out their potions essay and begin to edit each other’s checking for mistakes and things they think the others should check. While they are working Adrian and the other prefects are conferring near the entrance trying to figure out how to approach the children. Sarah really freaks them out. They aren’t sure what to think of the three children. Sarah is just odd to them. She claims to be a mud blood but acts like a pure blood thanks to a simple summer at the Greengrass’ estate under their tutelage. Then there is the simple fact that Draco and Daphne are powerful pureblood heirs in themselves while their parents are powerful forces in the ministry. Lucius controls the Dark supporters while Hadrian controls the Neutral supporters. Between them they could ruin all of their parents’ careers if they accidently offend their children. Then there is the conundrum that is Harry Potter. First off the fact that he was a snake and secondly he wasn’t anything like Dumbledore reported. He seemed almost lost at times. They weren’t sure what to do about him besides just talk to him and figure out the truth for themselves. Once they figure out their plan of action they approach the group of first years. Adrian is the one who was designated the spokesperson.   
“Heir Malfoy, Heiress Greengrass, Heir Potter and Ms. Bates. We prefects of the Slytherin house wish for parley.” He says diplomatically as you would someone who you respect. The group looks at each other before Harry nods to Malfoy to let him know he needs to take over. Malfoy turns to the group prefects.   
“Parley granted Heir Pucey. Speak forth your message” Draco keeps his face neutral not wishing to reveal any of his emotions just at his god father taught him.   
“We Prefects are worried about you consorting with those in other houses. This goes against what we Slytherins are taught from the cradle and we fear that it will ruin the image of our house. We already heard Ms. Bates thoughts on this matter and wander if you Heir Malfoy along with Heiress Greengrass and Heir Potter agree with her statement or if she was speaking on her own.” The group looks at each other again before Harry answers the question.   
“She was speaking for us all Prefect Pucey. However even if she wasn’t speaking for us all we would still support her because that is what friends do. We also support Ms. Granger and Heir Longbottom and will continue to study with them after classes to further our studies and to impress our Professors. I personally think the rivalry is stupid and all it does is form cliques like there are in the Muggle school systems.” Daphne smirks as Harry compares the rivalry to the Muggle system knowing that will disgust the prefects to be described as Muggle-like. The Slytherin prefects look half offended and half disgusted as they are compared to a group of muggles. Adrian looks confused not sure how Harry knows what Muggles are like. He decides to ask how he knows about this.   
“Heir Potter how do you know what the Muggle system of cliques is.” Harry looks at the Prefects confused.   
“Because I was raised in the Muggle world of course. Why is everyone surprised by this fact? I didn’t even know the wizarding world existed until my eleventh birthday. Before that I thought I was a freak. Why wouldn’t I though. In the muggle world no one believes in magic or anything like that. Everything weird is explained by science and if it can’t be then you are a freak.” Harry starts to rant as he sees the disbelief in their faces. He can’t believe they think he’s lying. “This is also the first time I’ve slept in a bed or even had enough food to eat really. I don’t even get the concept of food magically appearing without any work done. Back home I had to cook every meal and sometimes I didn’t even get to eat It.” he frowns as shock comes over everyone’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that? I’m nothing special for god’s sake. I don’t know what happened the night my parents died but I doubt it was anything I did. I was one at the time. For it to be I’d have to be the most powerful wizard in the world and if I was then why you did guys dump me like trash on my relative’s doorstep. Why did you guys not check up on me? You’re wizards your government could have found me but never tried to. Please explain that to me?” Harry is almost in tears as he finishes his speech at a yell. All the Prefects are gaping at the young boy whose magic is beginning to manifest around him. One of the other students in the common room runs off to get Professor Snape. Finally Pucey starts to talk.  
“We had no idea Heir Potter. The wizarding world as a whole was told that you were taken to a safe location to be trained by Mad Eye Moody. Since the ministry confirmed it no one thought to question it. The purebloods that didn’t support Voldemort either were in Dumbledore’s pocket or like Heir Greengrass’ parents were neutral. Trust me when I say that if we knew that you were with muggles it would have never been allowed by anyone even the most ardent of the Dark Lord’s followers. The reason we have a problem with the muggleborn population is that they try to change our culture instead of embracing it. If all the muggleborns were like Ms. Bates here we wouldn’t have a problem with them.” The prefects start to back away as Harry’s magic becomes wilder instead of calmer like they wished. Draco is the first of Harry’s friends to try and approach him but he can only get within a foot of the young wizard before the pressure is too much for him. Daphne tries getting just out of reach of Harry. Sarah is the last to try. She confidently approaches Harry and hugs him close when she gets close enough. Harry breaks down and starts to cry into her shoulder. His magic wraps around the two of them pushing everyone else back and as far away as they can get.   
This is the scene Professor Snape walks into. Harry and Sarah wrapped in a cocoon of Harry’s magic with the other students pushed gently into the opposite corner not afraid just unable to get any closer to the couple. Professor Snape slowly pushes his magic toward the couple careful to make sure they can sense that it is not harmful to them but just making sure that they are alright. When it touches Harry’s magic both magic flashes pure silver before dying away. Snape clutches his left arm where the Dark Mark is as it flairs in pain. Harry scream as his scar burns. Once the pain has stopped Snape looks down to see that the Dark Mark has disappeared from his arms like it hadn’t even been there. He looks up shocked to see if Harry and Sarah are okay. He gasps when he sees them both unharmed and Harry scarless and glassesless. He also notices that Sarah had taken on her look from earlier and frowns confused. Draco and Daphne rush to their friends side and get their just in time to catch Harry and Sarah as they faint from exhaustion.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As Draco and Daphne catch their unconscious friends they look to Professor Snape for guidance. Snape is still in shock from the fact that his dark mark is gone. He knew from previous testing that the mark was tied to his soul so nothing short of his death could erase it yet one teens magic single handedly destroyed it. This couldn’t be possible. Snape snaps out of his daze when he hears his godson calling for help. He quickly makes his way to the four teens.   
“Mr. Malfoy Ms. Greengrass take Mr. Potter and Ms. Bates to my office quickly. Prefects make sure every snake is out of the corridors in the next thirty minutes. I don’t want any attacks or shenanigans tonight.” Draco and Daphne quickly do as told carrying Harry and Sarah through the door that leads straight to Snape’s office. Half the Prefects leave the common room to hunt up the remaining Slytherin students while the remaining Prefects check to make sure no one got hurt in the altercation. Snape stays long enough to ensure his orders are being followed before following his godson and the others into his office.   
Draco and Daphne have laid Sarah and Harry down. Harry on Snape’s desk with Sarah on the couch for students when they visit Snape. Snape quickly scans both teens with a diagnostic spell before frowning when he sees the results. He quickly runs six more test his frown getting deeper with each result he gets back. When they last test is finished running he turns to Draco and Daphne who are standing out of the way clearly worried for their two friends.   
“Draco run to the Hospital Wing and get Madam Pompfrey down here quickly. Some of these injuries are beyond my capability.” Draco nods before running out of the office heading to the Hospital Wing. Daphne is shocked by the lack of formality until she remembers that Snape is Draco’s godfather. She then turns and focuses on her two friends. Snape meanwhile is gathering up some of the potions he’ll need from his private stores to heal his two young snakes. As he works he thinks of what else he could possibly need. He is cursing Dumbledore as he approaches Harry and starts to spell the potions straight into Harry’s stomach to cause them to work quicker. He gives Harry a nutrition, blood replenisher, and growth potion before turning to Sarah and doing the same thing. He then waits for Pompfrey before continuing his work.   
About thirty minutes later Madam Pompfrey enters Snape’s office and gasps when she sees Sarah and Harry. She begins to rapidly cast spells over the pair and gasps when she gets the same results as Snape then. She then asks Snape what he’s done so far. He tells her what potions he gave the pair and she nods in agreement. She then turns to Draco and Daphne.   
“You two should return to your common room. You’re two friends have bonded with each other which has revealed all the abuse they have gone through that their magic has either hid or compensated for over the years. Professor Snape and I are going to have to rebreak a couple of their bones so they can set right and it won’t be pretty. You will be able to see your friends in the morning.” Draco and Daphne are shocked by what they hear but nod and return to the common room knowing better than to argue with the two teachers. Pompfrey then turns to Snape. “We need to take them to the Hospital Wing Severus.” Snape nods in agreement before conjuring up two stretchers. Pompfrey gently transfers the students over to the stretchers before heading to her office levitating Sarah. Snape follows her levitation Harry.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
When Daphne and Draco enter the common room they are greeted with silence. The entirety of the Snake Pit is there and looking to the two for information. Daphne and Draco share a look before Draco addresses the gathered Slytherins.   
“Heir Potter and Ms. Bates bonded when Heir Potter’s magic was acting up. This caused preexisting injuries to flare and for their bodies to enter a type of magical coma to compensate for the pain. Professor Snape has summoned Madam Pompfrey and they are working to fix the problem. We will all know in the morning what their status is. Until then we wait. Prefects are in charge for the night.” Draco adds that last part knowing Snape would have said the same thing. He and Daphne start to leave the common room when Adrian Pucey takes charge.   
“Okay snakes. Two of our own have been hurt and are now being cared for. The upper years will take shifts waiting for news in the common room. First years’ work out a way among yourselves to keep track of notes for Heir Potter and Ms. Bates so they will not get behind in class. If anyone asks we do not know what has happened to them only that they have come down with something. We don’t need to give the other houses in fodder to use against us on how we have hurt the Boy-Who-Lived. NO ONE goes anywhere alone until our two missing members are back to full health. We don’t need any attacks so no antagonizing the other houses until this situation has been resolved. Understood?” The group voices its consent before there is a lot of movement in the common room. The sixth and seventh years join the prefects by the fire place to work out the shifts for keeping watch. The first years join Draco and Daphne while the remaining students retire to their dormitory. The first years quickly decide that Daphne and Tracey will take notes and all but Draco and Daphne retire as well. They sit on the couches as they watch the upper years figure out the rotation to stay up so that everyone will have the same time on guard and asleep.   
After fifteen minutes of discussion all but three seventh years retire for the night while the three remaining join Daphne and Draco on the couches. They start to try and tell the two first years to go upstairs but one glare from Draco shuts them up. Draco and Daphne stay up with the multiple shifts that go through until about midnight when they fall asleep on the couches. The girls on duty at the time smile when they see them but don’t try to move them knowing they will want to know first what is happening to their friends. They sleep on the couch for the rest of the night hearing no news from the hospital wing.


	15. Chapter 15

Professor Snape and Madame Pompfrey hurry Sarah and Harry to the hospital wing. When they arrive Madame Pompfrey immediately gets to work ordering Snape on what he should do. They quickly give the pair the potions they need before setting up alarms around the pair to stop them from waking up with Madame Pompfrey being notified and to stop anyone from coming in to mess with the two students. They then retire to Madame Pompfrey’s office to discuss what happened. Professor Snape takes a seat while Madame Pompfrey goes to pour them both a shot of scotch. She hands one of the glasses to Snape before knocking back her own shot. Snape chuckles before following her lead himself. He sighs after taking his shot before looking at Pompfrey.   
“What the hell is going on? Both of those young people have enough injuries to kill a normal person yet there magic hid it for at least eleven years. If they hadn’t done whatever they did it would have been hidden longer. Please tell me you have an explanation for all of this because I have no clue about what is going on right now. ” Snape puts down his glass wanting more. Pompfrey sighs thinking about what she should tell Professor Snape.   
“I think and remember this is just a guess on my part I’m not positive about this but I think that their magic helped them compensate for the damage that was inflicted on them. Now the reason they bonded is beyond me. I don’t know why or how but they are. It’s almost like a soul bond but it’s not. I don’t understand it at all. Now may I examine your arm please Severus” Snape pales when Pompfrey asks to see his arm. He didn’t know that she noticed something happened to it. He reluctantly holds out his left arm and rolls up the sleeve of his robe. There is no sign of the dark mark at all and the skin in unblemished. Pompfrey runs several diagnostic spells and frowns puzzled.   
“What is it Pompfrey what did you find.” Snape asked worried something is wrong with him.   
“That’s just it Severus I can’t find anything. Your arm is perfectly fine. There’s not even any traces of the Darkness used to form the mark. I don’t know why this happened or even how. It’s amazing. The only thing that I can say to explain is that it’s magic. I don’t know what else to say about it Severus.” Severus nods thinking. It isn’t necessarily a bad thing that the mark is gone. Now in case the Headmaster is right and the Dark Lord does come back he doesn’t want to get roped into spying again or working for that mad man. Pompfrey waits patiently knowing Severus will say something when he is ready. Snape finally looks up.   
“Its fine I’m not worried about why I’m just happy the blasted thing is gone. I’d appreciate it Poppy if you wouldn’t mention this to Dumbledore. I don’t want him interfering with this magical miracle.” Pompfrey nods her agreement.   
“Well then the potions I gave the children will keep them asleep til morning so go get some sleep and I’ll see you in the morning before breakfast. Hopefully we will have some answers then about what is going on with our two students.” Snape nods before sweeping out of the office. Pompfrey goes to check on the two students before retiring to her quarters that are connected to the Hospital wing. Professor Snape heads down to his dungeon rooms and falls to sleep eager to find out what is going on when he wakes.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
The next morning Harry and Sarah wake up together with a groan. Harry looks around confused as to why he is in what he assumes is the Hospital Wing. Sarah gazes at Harry knowing what happened and wonders how Harry will take the news. She hopes he won’t be to upset with her for bonding with him without his permission. She had to bond with him now though or risk everything going wrong leading to the fall of the wizarding world. She did what she needed to do regardless of what Harry thinks. Harry starts to freak out when he notices Sarah just staring at him with a spaced out look in her eyes. He gently shakes her shoulder to shock her out of whatever is fun. Sarah blinks before smiling at Harry.   
“Good morning Harry. Do you know what is going on? Why are we in the Hospital Wing?” Sarah gives Harry a confused looking trying to appear as innocent as possible. Harry shakes his head before trying to get out of the bed to go find out. This triggers the ward Madame Pompfrey set up to let her know that her patients were awake and she hurries out of her office to the teen’s bedsides. She immediately starts to run diagnostic spells before addressing the two students.   
“Well Mr. Potter you beat your father in making it to the Hospital Wing before the first week was over with. Do you two have any idea what happened.” Harry shakes his head smiling slightly when Madam Pompfrey mentions his dad. Sarah nods slowly worried about Harry’s reaction. Harry raises an eyebrow when he notices Sarah’s nod but says nothing. “What do you think happened Ms. Bates?” Madame Pompfrey asks curious about what the young girl will say.   
“I have a gift and it showed me that I needed to bond with Harry now before something bad happened. That’s all I know but I don’t know how or why.” Sarah looks down expecting something bad to happen. Harry just pulls her close for a hug.   
“I’m not mad at you Sarah. If you’re gift told you to do something I trust you and it. I will never get mad at you for following you’re instincts okay.” Sarah nods her face buried in Harry’s chest. Harry gently strokes her hair before looking up at Madame Pompfrey who has tears in her eyes at the love displayed in front of her. “Is there anything else we need to know Madame Pompfrey?”  
“No Mr. Potter though I’m sure the Headmaster and Professor Snape will want to speak to the two of you immediately after breakfast. You two are free to go and Mr. Potter please do not follow in your father’s footsteps and make me assign you your own bed in here.” Madame Pompfrey smiles before going back into her office. The two teens look at each other not sure what to do. Harry speaks first.   
“Okay well then lets head down to the Great Hall for breakfast and get this over with so we can go change after.” Sarah giggles and smiles.   
“Sounds good to me Harry. Lead the way” Harry smiles taking Sarah’s hand before leaving the Hospital Wing and heading down to the Great Hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah and Harry enter the Grand Hall hand in hand heading straight to the Slytherin table. Many people near the doors notice the two kids holding hands and start to whisper to their neighbors. By the time they reach the Slytherin table everyone is whispering about them and why they could be holding hands and walking into breakfast late. The two ignore the whispers as they sit beside their friends and begin to eat breakfast which is when they finally break their hands. They quickly eat their breakfast ignoring their friend’s subtle attempts to get their attention. When they are done eating they get up to head down to the dungeons. Their friends follow them wanting to know what’s going on. When they are away from the Great Hall Sarah and Harry slow down to let Draco and Daphne catch up with them.   
“What happened last night Potter? Where have you been? Please explain.” Draco exclaims all in a rush wanting to know immediately what is going on. Daphne waits patiently knowing everything will be explained eventually. Harry laughs at Draco’s rush of questions.   
“I’m sorry Draco I know just as much as you do. Sarah knows some but even she is not sure what actually happened. Madame Pompfrey didn’t explain anything to us.” Draco and Daphne frown, not liking Pompfrey’s lack of care of their two friends. They look at Sarah waiting for her take on what’s going on. Sarah sighs before explaining.   
“I get visions sometimes that tell me what to do. It told me to bond with Harry so that’s what I did. I don’t know exactly what happened though. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more because that’s all I know. I’m really sorry Harry for doing this to you. It wasn’t fair of me.” Sarah starts to cry slowly as she finishes her statement worried that Harry will get mad at her now that they were alone. Harry pulls her close for a hug, rubbing her back gently.   
“I already told you Sarah I’m not mad at you. You did what you knew you were supposed to. I trust you.” Sarah nods into Harry’s shirt but not actually moving any. Draco and Daphne stare at the two children. Daphne is smiling softly but Draco is staring not actually understanding what just happened.   
“Harry? You’re telling me that you’re okay that Sarah just randomly bonded to you because her visions told her to and she has no idea what type of bond it is. This doesn’t bother you at all? Seriously?” Harry just shrugs not seeing the problem. Daphne rolls her eyes not believing Draco’s naivety.   
“Draco, Harry grew up as a muggle. He doesn’t understand what happened to him and Sarah.” Harry looks at Daphne not sure what she means. Daphne sighs before elaborating. “Most wizards when they bond are essentially married according to magic and the ministry. However, that might not be the case for you two. It depends on the type of bond. We should go see Professor Snape and see what he can tell us about the bond before we do anything else.” Daphne leads the group down to Professor Snape’s office hoping that he’ll be there so they don’t miss that much class today. Luckily tomorrow will be a weekend so they will be able to catch up on their work. When they arrive at Professor Snape’s office, Daphne knocks on the door. Professor Snape tells them to come in and the group enters before sitting in the chairs in front of his desk. Professor Snape looks at the group of children.   
“It’s nice to see you two walking around Ms. Bates and Mr. Potter. Now how can I help you?” Snape pretty much knows why they are there but he wants them to spell it out like a good snake. Draco smirks as he realizes what his god father is doing and replies for the group.  
“Well we want to know what type of bond occurred between Heir Potter and Ms. Bates so we know how to treat them with the respect they deserve with whatever their new status is.” Professor Snape smiles happily with Draco’s logic.   
“Very good Draco. You have been trained well. Now with Mr. Potter and Ms. Bates’ consent I’d like to cast a spell that should tell us what the type of bond is.” Snape looks at the two teens waiting for their consent. Harry looks at Sarah not caring what Snape does. Sarah looks at Harry before nodding. Harry looks to Snape.   
“Okay Professor Snape you can perform the spell on us as long as you tell us exactly what you find and what it means for us. We don’t want to be lied to or have information withheld because you think we’re too young.” Professor Snape smiles and nods proud of Harry and his slyness. He quickly performs the spell. A bond between them glowed white then pink. Snape frowns before casting the spell again and it showed the same result as before. The teens look at Snape wondering what that means. “What happened Professor? Is everything okay?” Harry asked concerned. Snape sighs before replying.   
“The white means that you two are soulmates. However the fact it turned pink means that there are people missing from the bond. I can make a potion that can show you how many more girls you need to complete the bond and what their roles in the bond will be. However it won’t tell you who is in the bond. It that okay with you two.” Harry and Sarah look at each other worried about the news. Harry turns to Snape and says,  
“Can you give Sarah and me some time to think about it and discuss our options before we give you an answer?” When Snape nods Harry and Sarah leave the room to discuss what they found out. Draco and Daphne look at Snape waiting for a dismissal or more instructions. Snape smiles before commenting.   
“Keep an eye on them and don’t let anyone find out about the bond. We don’t want girls trying to bond with Mr. Potter just to be the next Lady Potter. I will go ahead and get started on the potion, simply because I believe that Mr. Potter and Ms. Bates will decide to use it.” Draco and Daphne nod before leaving the office. Snape goes to get ready for the days classes.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and Sarah go straight to the Slytherin common room to discuss what they have learned. Once they entered the common room they head straight to a corner set of seats so they will have some privacy. Harry sits down in one of the seats and pulls Sarah into his lap. Sarah buries her head in his neck as she starts to shake some. Harry slowly rubs her back as Sarah cries softly into his shoulder. She did not mean to bind Harry to her forever much less find out that she is going to have to share Harry with other girls. It’s not fair. Maybe her father was right. Maybe she is a freak. Harry start to softly whisper to Sarah trying to calm the small girl down.   
“It’s okay Sarah. I’m not mad at you. This is not your fault. This was going to happen no matter what according to Professor Snape. This is not your fault. This has something to do with Fate hating us both. I am not mad at you. Do you understand that?” Sarah nods trying to calm down because she knows Harry is right. After she finally calms down she looks up at Harry. Harry smiles down at Sarah and gently wipes the tears off her face. “Now are you ready to discuss our options Sarah?” Sarah nods before smiling.   
“I want Professor Snape to do the potion so we can know what we are dealing with. Also that way we can both prepare for what will be coming when the news of what happens leaks out. Every girl will want to be with you.” Harry sighs.   
“Yes I know that. I’m not looking forward to all that attention. Right now the only girl I’m interested in is you and that is how it’s going to be unless something else happens that we have no control of. You are my girl and I’m yours. If that’s okay with you Sarah?” Sarah nods not sure what else to say. She cuddles into Harry not wanting to move away. Harry looks around to see Draco and Daphne walk into common room. They give Harry and Sarah a wide berth when they see Sarah is a bit distressed. They fend off anyone that would bother the couple until it is time for them to go to class. They go over to Harry and Sarah who looks up at the two teens.   
“It’s time for class guys. We can visit Professor Snape during lunch” Draco says as he holds out Harry and Sarah’s school bags. Harry and Sarah blush before taking the bags. They go throughout their day attending classes and telling Professor Snape their decision on the potion. Snape promises that it’ll be done in a week and to try and stay out of trouble until then. Sarah and Harry are inseparable the entire day causing the rumor mill to stir creating an even more crazier excuse for the relationship until the story is more ludicrous then ever by the time it reaches the ears of one Ronald Weasley.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Ron’s POV  
Ron is walking down the hall when he hears two Ravenclaw girls gossiping in an alcove. He scoffs when he sees them and starts to walk by when he hears the name Harry Potter. He pauses and hides behind a statue to eavesdrop.   
“Did you hear that the Bates girl drugged The Harry Potter with a love potion? That’s why they’ve been all over each other today. I can’t believe that Mudblood whore had the audacity to drug the Boy-Who-Lived.”   
“That’s not as bad as what I heard. I heard that Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass have drugged both of them so they can control the Boy-Who-Lived and his future child by that Bates girl. Do Death Eaters have no shame?” The two girls continue to gossip but Ron has heard enough. He knows that he needs to save Harry from the clutches of the Slytherins. He knew that they were controlling Harry. He had been right. He’d show Harry that they were supposed to be best mates. He’d save Harry from the evil snakes and Harry would move into Gryffindor Tower and all would be right. Ron runs off to the common room to plan out how he was going to save his best mate from the clutches of the evil Slytherins.   
HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP  
Dumbledore’s POV  
Dumbledore frowns when the portraits and ghosts report the rumors going around about Harry Potter and Ms. Bates. He knows that none of the actual stories were true but the bones of them were. It seems like Harry and the Bates girl had started up a relationship together. Nothing was going to plan for the Headmaster lately. Not only was Harry in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor he wasn’t supposed to notice any girls yet. Harry was supposed to be ignorant of the opposite sex until much later. He doesn’t need Harry distracted by any girls. Now Dumbledore will have to change his plans. Maybe an accident will befall upon Ms. Bates. Yes that’s what he’d do. Hurt Ms. Bates and use that to force Harry into doing something rash. That will make enemies of the other snakes and Harry will come running back to Dumbledore and where he belongs. Dumbledore hums to himself, taking another lemon drop as he plans Harry’s path. Fawkes looks on, sad at what her human is doing but knowing she can’t do anything at this moment. She’d have to bide her time until she can join her true master.


	18. Chapter 18

The week seems to move really slowly for our favorite Slytherin friends but the potion is finally done. Harry is nervous. He and Sarah have been growing even closer together over the week and Harry doesn’t want to do anything to hurt his relationship with her.   
Daphne is curious over how many girls Harry will bond with. As of right now everyone just assumes Harry and Sarah got together the old fashioned way except for the few people who insist that Sarah is trying to trick and control Harry. Ron is one of those people. He has taken every chance to give Harry the “antidote” that will free him from Sarah’s control. Harry refuses every time causing Ron to try in crazier ways. Harry and Sarah have taken to avoiding Ron everywhere they go. Finally the twin terrors tired of hearing there brother gripe took him in hand.   
Draco just wants to know how many girls Harry is going to bond with because he knows something that the others don’t know. He knows that the number of girls Harry has bound to him is in direct correlation to his power level. Draco’s own father had two girls he was supposed to be bound to. Narcissa Black and a muggleborn. For obvious reason Draco’s grandfather had the muggleborn disposed of and bound his son to Narcissa. The Dark Lord was rumored to have 5 girls bound to him but as he descended into the dark arts he killed them off. The thing with these type of bonds is before the two parties are bound either party can be killed with no ill effect to the other. However once they are bound together if one side is killed to other is hurt. Draco is mulling this over as Snape hands Harry the potion.   
Sarah gives Harry an encouraging smile. Harry smiles back before drinking the potion. Harry gags as he swallows it trying to resist the urge to throw it back up. He gets it all down and waits for the potion to take effect. He begins to glow signaling the potion is working. Professor Snape casts a diagnostic spell which will write down the results of the potions on a sheet of parchment. After the potion runs its course Professor Snape hands Harry the parchment being careful not to look at it so Harry won’t think he’s trying to spy on him. Harry takes the parchment and puts it in his bag. Sarah looks at him curiously.  
“I’m going to look at it later. Just you and me” Harry says softly looking at Sarah a little embarrassed. Sarah smiles and takes Harry’s hand.   
“That’s fine with me Harry. We can do whatever you are comfortable with.” Harry nods before looking at Professor Snape   
“Thank you for brewing the potion Professor. I really appreciate all of your help. I’ll let you know if the results are anything to be worried about” Snape nods accepting this from Harry before speaking to the group as a whole.   
“Go back to the common room and try to get some work done. Don’t forget you have a 3 feet of parchment due for my class on Monday. The children nod before heading out of Snape’s office and back to the common room. When they reach the common room Draco and Daphne head to the groups usual seats while Harry and Sarah go to one of the alcoves that are used by the couples of the Slytherin house. They sit together and Harry pulls the parchment from his bag.   
“Are you ready to see the results Sarah” Harry still seems really nervous about the results and upsetting his new girlfriend. Sarah sighs softly before replying.   
“Harry I’m just as nervous as you are but from everything we have heard it is important for us to know what we are facing. Let’s just look and see what it says and worry after that okay.” Harry nods before unrolling the paper. The Parchment reads  
Bonded Male: Harry Potter  
Discovered Bonded Female: Sarah Bates  
Number of Potential Bonded Females: 11  
Role of Discovered Bonded Female: Sarah Bates (Consort of House Potter)  
Potential Roles of Bonded Females: Concubines, Wives, Pets, and Consorts   
Sarah and Harry’s eyes both grow wide as the read what the parchment says. Harry quickly rolls up the parchment and heads down the stairs to his dorm room. Sarah is shocked and looks to Daphne for help not sure what to do now. Daphne spots Sarah’s panicked look and catches a glimpse of Harry’s cloak as he heads down the stairs to the boy’s dorm. She sighs and looks to Draco  
“Go after Harry and see what’s got him so panicked. I’ll go talk to Sarah.” Draco nods before packing his stuff and heading down to see what he can do to help Harry. Daphne joins Sarah and hugs her as Sarah descends into a panic attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Harry reach my dorm room and begins to pace around the room between the wall and his bed.   
“I can’t believe what that sheet said. It must be joking. There’s no way I can marry 12 women. Is that even legal. I don’t understand” Harry continues to pace and mumble to himself as Draco enters the room. Draco goes and sits on his bed waiting for Harry to calm down and realize that he was here. It takes a couple of minutes but eventually Harry looks to Draco the panic evident in his face.   
“Draco you have to help me. I don’t understand the results of the potion” Harry hands the scroll to Draco hoping that Draco will help. Draco slowly unrolls the parchment and looks over it quickly before his eyes widen and he rereads it again. He then just looks at Harry trying not to show too much emotion.   
“I’m assuming Potter that you don’t understand anything on this parchment do you?” Harry just nods as he sits on his own bed. Draco sighs trying to think of the best way to explain it. “Well first off you should know that your power level determines most of this. There are two ways power effects this. First your power level tells you how many houses you will inherit. The second part is how many positions in the household you will have to fill. Do you understand so far?” Harry thinks for a second.   
“Yeah that actually makes sense but what houses am I inheriting? I guess Potter would be one since that is what Sarah is but what about the others?” Draco nods glad Harry isn’t freaking out to much   
“Well you would need to go to Gringotts for that or maybe just bond to more females and hope they belong to another house.” Draco jokes and Harry glares at him before he continues “Anyway you are head of two more houses because there are twelve girls. This is only one less house then the Dark Lord inherited though he choose not to claim any but the Slytherin house because the other three were house that ended in Squib lines that he thought weren’t good enough. Anyway within each house there are four roles for the women in your house. The first is Consorts. They are the ones that you appear in public with and the ones that can vote in your stead as a proxy in the government. There children are the ones that will inherit the household name. Then there is the wife position. They are the head of the household. They are to stay home and run the household. They would also be the ones that if the household needed something would go to Diagon Alley to get it. They would never be seen out in public with you unless it is the most formal of setting with everyone being required to be there. They are also in charge of having children but their kids would never inherit the title but you would be required to give them backing if they wanted to go out and do something with their life. These would be more of the merchant class types. The one thing that both of these two positions have in common is that they do not share your bed every night and you would never have both of them in your bed at the same time. It is considered very insulting to do so. You go to them both equally and try not to show favoritism between the two. After wife comes Concubine. These are the women you would most likely spend most of your nights with. Their only real use is considered to be for sex and to take care of the children. They are also the ones that would share a bed with you while you are not with your wife or consort. They would also be the one to join you if you wanted a third partner while with the other two. Last is the Pet. They are considered the lowest in the household but they oddly hold the most power. A pet would be brought with the Lord everywhere he went to serve his every need while out and about. This means that they are usually his most trusted woman in a way because they are privy to his most private of secrets. They are usually given to the lord as a prize or to pay off a debt. In those cases the ladies are bound by strict oaths to not betray their lords. However they can be picked as one and that would be an honored position in that case.” As Draco finishes his lecture he is surprised Harry did not interrupt him at all. He knows that it is a lot of information especially for someone coming from the muggle world.   
Harry on the other hand is sitting there stone faced. He can’t believe what he is hearing. The wizarding world is so weird and demeaning in a way. He can’t believe women are treated like this by society. Finally he decides to speak.   
“I can’t believe that’s how society works. It’s so sick and wrong.” Draco sighs  
“Lady Magic set up the rules not the society. It’s to preserve the population because more women are born then men so in order to help control the population from becoming only women. The Weasley’s are actually a blessed line because of how many men are born into it that has turned from Lady Magic due to Dumbledore’s meddling. Luckily the eldest have turned back to Lady Magic so the blessing will be restored to the family.” Harry nods. He still doesn’t like the idea but now it makes a little more sense.   
“But what about me. I have three families. How do I juggle that?”   
“I don’t know Harry. I would ask Snape for someone to talk to about it because I really don’t know.” Harry nods before they here a knock on the door. Draco calls for them to come in. the door opens to reveal Daphne and an upset Sarah. Harry stands and walks towards Sarah and hugs her tight.


End file.
